


Boy or Girl?

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff, Gender Reveal, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: The Avengers try to guess if Steve and Natasha are having a boy or a girl.





	Boy or Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I took a different take on a gender reveal party. Usually the parents aren’t supposed to know the gender, but in this fic they do. 
> 
> If you don’t like gender reveal parties, for whatever reason, just don’t read it. I don’t want any hate for writing one- I know they are relatively controversial. 
> 
> Otherwise, this is just a random cute fic. So please enjoy!

“It’s definitely a girl!” Tony claimed, gesturing toward Natasha. He was standing with Bruce and Clint, all of them betting on whether Natasha is pregnant with a girl or boy.

 

“Nah,” Clint argued, “It’s a boy.” Clint didn’t really care either way, but it was too much fun to argue with Tony.

 

Tony scoffed and started in on a very technical, scientific analysis of why he is correct in claiming it’s a girl. Bruce stood next to Tony rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the tiny smirk on his face. He hadn’t said anything about the gender, which Clint guesses is because he already knew.

 

“Care to bet on it?” Clint smirked. He knew Tony couldn’t resist betting on anything he thinks he’s one-hundred percent correct on. 

 

Before agreeing, Tony eyed him suspiciously. He wouldn’t put it past Clint to make the bet already knowing the real answer.

 

“Alright,” Tony agreed. “Let’s make the bet a hundred dollars.” He offered Clint his hand to shake on it.

 

“I’ll take that bet,” Clint said.

 

Bruce just rolled his eyes and kept quiet. 

  
  


*****

  
  


“So?” Pepper prompted. “Is it a boy or girl?” 

 

Pepper, Maria, Sharon and Natasha were all gathered around the kitchen island talking. Sharon was helping Pepper prepare dinner, while Natasha and Maria sat watching.

 

“You’re going to have to wait for the party.” Natasha said. Steve had come to her with the idea of the gender reveal party. He was so excited about it. Natasha didn’t care how they told everyone, so she let him have his fun planning it. The only people who knew the baby’s gender were Natasha, Steve and Bruce, who had done the ultrasound for them.

 

Pepper pouted at Natasha for keeping the secret. “You’re no fun!” She accused. “How am I supposed to spoil my niece or nephew if I don’t know what to buy them for clothes!” 

 

Natasha rolled her eyes playfully. She knew Pepper didn’t really mean it in a boy vs. girl, pink vs. blue nonsense. She was really just fishing for the answer she wanted. 

 

“You’re just going to have to wait.” Natasha shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

 

“I think it’s a boy,” Maria threw her statement into the conversation. 

 

“And why do you think that?” Sharon questioned her. “I kind of hope it’s a girl!” 

 

“I just feel like it’s going to be a boy,” Maria shrugged. There was no real logic to her guess. She just had a feeling it would be a boy.

 

“It doesn’t matter what it is, as long as he or she is healthy,” Steve said as he walked up behind Natasha. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She leaned back into him, reveling in his touch. 

 

After Steve walked away, Pepper turned back to Natasha. 

 

“So,” she smirked, “boy or girl?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes.

  
  


*****

  
  


Everyone gathered in the lounge for the party. The special “reveal cake” was sitting on a table next to the present pile. Pepper had gone a little crazy trying to spoil her niece or nephew. They needed two tables just for her gifts and a third table for everyone else. 

 

Steve cleared his throat before addressing the room. “Can I have everyone’s attention please!” The chatter died down enough so he could continue. “We are going to be cutting the cake to reveal the gender of the baby!” He said excitedly.

 

He’d read that in typical gender reveal parties, that the parents of the child didn’t even know what they were having. They would give a sealed envelope to the baker with the baby’s gender. When Steve had gotten the idea for this type of party, he and Natasha had already known what they were having, but he thought it would be fun to reveal it to everyone else.

 

Steve handed a knife to Natasha and asked, “would you like to have the honor?”

 

She smirked at him and ok the knife, slicing easily into the cake. She pulled out the first piece to reveal vanilla cake died a beautiful blue. She placed the piece on a plate as everyone started cheering. 

 

There were several “I knew it!”s and a few “I was so sure it was a girl!” Comments being tossed around, but the general mood was excitement and joy.

 

Everyone got a slice of the cake. The women descended on Natasha to hug and congratulate her on having a boy while the guys all shook hands with Steve.

 

After the excitement died down a little, Natasha caught Steve’s eye and nodded her head toward Bucky. He was sitting next to Wanda on the couch, talking and laughing.

 

Natasha and Steve made their way over to him. Wanda glanced up and smiled knowingly before getting up to move. Natasha laughed to herself. Of course Wanda would know what they were about to ask Bucky.

 

Natasha sat down next to Bucky and took his hand in hers. Steve sat down on her other side. 

 

“Buck,” Steve started, then lost his words. He didn’t know how he wanted to say this.

 

Bucky looked at him curiously, but Steve had to look down to get his thoughts together. Natasha decided to take over for him. She knew it was an emotional topic for Steve.

 

“Bucky,” she smiled. “We would like to tell you that we want to name our son after you.” 

 

Bucky’s eyes went wide. “I-uh-are-are you sure?” He stuttered, disbelievingly. 

 

Natasha chuckled and swiped her thumbs over his knuckles. “Of course. You mean so much to us, and especially to Steve. We would be honored to name our son James.”

 

Bucky felt tears sting his eyes as he looked at his best friends. Steve was tearing up to. All he could do was pull Bucky into a crushing hug, Natasha watching amusedly from her spot on the couch. 

 

“Thank you,” Bucky said. “Thank you.” 

 

Natasha stood and accepted a hug from him as well, kissing him on the cheek as they parted.

 

Natasha and Steve moved on to where Clint was standing with Bruce. Natasha signaled to Pepper to have her come over to them.

 

“What’s up, Nat?” Clint asked.

 

Natasha looked at first Clint, then Pepper, taking a deep breath. “We would like to ask you...would you two be godparents to our son?” Her question came out a little shaky. Natasha hadn’t thought she’d be nervous asking this of her friends, but she was. 

 

Pepper squealed excitedly and pulled Natasha into a tight hug. “Oh, of course! Natasha i would be so honored!” Pepper laughed delightedly.

 

When she released Natasha, Clint took her place. “Of course I will Nat.” Clint kissed her temple. She gave him another squeeze before letting him go. There was one more person they had to talk to.

 

“Hey Tony!” Steve called across the room. The engineer’s head popped up from behind the bar. He made his way over to the expecting couple a confused look on his face.

 

“What’s up?” 

 

Natasha smiled at Tony and let Steve lead the conversation. 

 

“We just wanted to tell you our son’s name.” Steve smirked. “James Anthony Rogers.” 

 

The couple gave Tony a minute to realize what they were saying. It took longer than they had expected for him to react. He smiled so brightly and reached to hug Natasha, then Steve.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, just as Bucky had.

 

“Of course.” Steve rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You’re one of my best friends.”

 

Tony covered his shock at the statement with a flippant, “well, of course I am!” But Natasha could see the pride in him. 

  
  


*****

  
  


_ Three months later _

 

Natasha teased up as she heard the first cries of her son. The nurse took him away to clean him and check his health. Steve stood to the side of the bed, holding her hand and brushing her sweaty hair back from her forehead. 

 

“He’s beautiful, Nat.” He claimed with pride. 

 

“He’s perfect,” she said as another contraction stole her breath away.

 

“Well, there’s a surprise.” The doctor stated. “Natasha, you need to push again, okay?” The doctor instructed her. “Push!”

 

Natasha had no idea what was going on, but she did as the doctor said. A few moments later, another cry pieced the air. 

 

Steve stood next her, completely stunned and unmoving. Natasha tried to push herself up to see. 

 

“It’s a girl.” The doctor smiled, holding the wriggling baby in the air. “You just had twins.” The doctor chuckled as she finished cleaning Natasha up after handing the second baby to the nurse.

 

“Twins?” Natasha asked in disbelief. “But how is that possible?” 

 

Steve still hadn’t moved.

 

“Well, it’s pretty rare, but occasionally, due to positioning and size, the second baby can be missed during ultrasounds.” The doctor explained. 

 

One of the nurses, brought first their son, James over to them, then another nurse brought their daughter. Natasha held James to her chest. Steve took their daughter and cradled her. She was so tiny in his arms.

 

“What are we going to name her?” Steve asked. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. He had never thought about the possibility of twins.

 

Natasha mulled over the question for all of two minutes.

 

“Sarah.” She said, smiling at his shocked looked. “Sarah Maria Rogers.”

 

Steve looked down at his daughter. 

 

Natasha thought his smile could light the world.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
